The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lamium plant, botanically known as Lamium maculatum ‘Lemon Frost’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lemon Frost’. The new cultivar of Lamium is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Lemon Frost’ was discovered by the Inventor in fall of 2000 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Lamium maculatum ‘Anne Greenway’ (not patented) in his garden in Cleveland, Ga.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by means of stem cuttings in September of 2000. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been found to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.